


Run

by mellidae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellidae/pseuds/mellidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has taken Martha on another adventure, and it's turned out to be like all the others: so much more than they had planned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I simply borrowed them.

"Run!"

It was a word Martha Jones was used to hearing. She had heard him say it so many times, yet with each new issuing, she felt the same rush of adrenaline, the same sense of urgency. Every time he said that word, it was for a different reason, a different threat coming, and that was what kept those feelings fresh every time.

She swung her head around, hoping to catch a glimpse of exactly what they were running from. All she saw, however, was a skinny man in a long trench coat running in her direction. As he passed, he grabbed her hand, but never stopped running. He pulled her along with him, and together they flew faster than she ever thought possible.

"What's coming?" She managed between breaths. He turned a corner, took out his sonic screwdriver, unlocked a door on the adjacent wall, bolted inside, still pulling Martha, then shut and locked the door behind him. It was a moment before he met her eye. She waited until he caught his breath to repeat the question.

"What's chasing us? Doctor?"

He looked at her. Then, as if recomposing himself, "Sorry, what? Oh. Nothing. It's... nothing." But Martha wasn't convinced.

"It didn't look like nothing." She pushed on. "Doctor, tell me the truth."

The Doctor sighed. "I'm not sure what it is, but we need to find out."

Martha considered this. It was not unusual to have an unknown enemy. There were many species in the universe that had means of travelling to Earth. This could be any number of them. "Alright," she said after a moment. "What's our next move?"

"We need to go to London. It's time to visit an old friend."

He walked to the other side of the room, where in the corner stood a police box. He opened the doors to reveal a room that was much bigger than the police box should allow. Without the least amount of hesitation, the Doctor walked swiftly inside, with Martha not far behind. The Doctor walked over to the console in the middle of the room, while Martha stayed by the side. The Doctor pressed, flipped, pushed, hit and switched. Finally, with a loud noise, the whole room shook. They were off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments, questions and kudos are always appreciated!   
> -M.


End file.
